


【ET】Eversleeping·永眠（部分存放）

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Series: ET·永眠 [1]
Category: Tolkein
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	1. 【ET】Eversleeping·永眠（十）

时间的流逝，几乎可以算世界上最无奈也最无情的事。  
原本这样的感慨，是轮不到永生的精灵来发出的。  
可这正是Thranduil对接下来的五年，真真切切的感受。  
他和Elrond之间形成了一种默契，谁也没有再提那件事。他们之间照常进行着互动，就好像什么都没有发生一样。  
早间，Elrond已经习惯了在Thranduil处理国事的时候帮他打下手，偶尔Thranduil看得心烦了，就直接扔给Elrond接手。  
白天剩下的时间，他们或是在花园中散步，或是比一局射箭或剑术，或是同骑一鹿在林间游荡。  
到了晚上，他们并肩坐在露台上谈天，Thranduil会和Elrond说些自己小时候的故事，说到动情的时候，Elrond会去牵他的手。  
Thranduil想不明白，为什么自己对Elrond做了那么可怕的事情，他却对他没有半点嗔恨，对未来也没有一点恐惧，反而仍然享受着和他共度的时光？  
如果这是Elrond要的，那他就满足他。如果Elrond希望他的陪伴，那他就寸步不离。

Elrond也的确很满足。虽说作为永生的种族，遇到这样的事情，固然不会甘心。可是他丝毫不怪Thranduil。一则是天性使然，二则是Thranduil已经承受着的痛苦——他为之心痛又深深理解，第三，凡事总可以往好的方面想：他经历了跌宕起伏的几十年，拥有了他几乎想要的一切，别说寿限相同的凡人，就算是精灵，可能也只能漫无目的、平淡如水地活过千年万年。  
夫复何求？  
当然……遗憾，还是有那么一个的。  
那个几年前就有的、无可避讳的欲望。  
可是这种事情，既然Thranduil不愿，又何必强求？

他的机会，出现在成年前的一个月。  
这个晚上，Thranduil毫无预兆地发问：“Elrond，下个月就是你成年的时候了。有什么东西，是你想要的？”  
“‘想要’？”Elrond愣愣地反问了一句。  
“字面的意思。可以是任何东西。只要我能办到。”Thranduil说得认真。  
一种冲动攫住了Elrond，那个酝酿已久的请求，就要冲口而出。  
可是这个……能不能算在“任何东西”的范围内？  
时间不多了，一步走错，就可能再没有办法挽回了。  
“任何东西吗？”Elrond小心翼翼地再问。  
“‘我能给’的任何东西，”Thranduil无知无觉地重申了一遍，“你要是让我摘颗星星下来，那当然是做不到的。”  
Elrond用力吞咽了一下，下定了决心。  
“事实上，这样东西，只有你能给。”  
气氛陡变，Thranduil如有所悟地蹙起眉，等着Elrond的下文。  
“Thranduil，我要你。”  
Elrond深吸口气，最终还是把这句话说了出来。  
红晕爬上Thranduil的脸颊，纵使心跳已经失序，之前信誓旦旦的精灵王还是强作镇定，“说话算话。如果这真是你要的。”  
Elrond简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，突如其来的狂喜席卷着身心，迫不及待地上前，吻住了Thranduil。  
Thranduil讷讷地张开双唇接纳了他。  
其实，在这个方面，两人都没有经验。Thranduil比Elrond多活的三千年中，在这些事情上，也不过是一张白纸。  
两人都在探索。  
Elrond在碰到Thranduil嘴唇的时候，心头猛地战栗一下。柔软的触感比他曾想象过的还要好，然后他凭着本能，将舌头伸出去试探。  
对于Thranduil而言，接吻这种事，没做过好歹是看过的。当Elrond把舌头伸进他口腔的时候，他不禁有点惊奇，又有点好笑。  
他居然还会这个。  
Thranduil主动地用自己的舌头跟他绞缠，也有一点较劲的意味。要是全程被这么只小精灵带着走，也太没面子了。  
Thranduil的回应给了Elrond又一重惊喜，他一手将Thranduil搂得更紧，一手托住对方后脑，更深地吻下去。  
不想放过。那唇，那舌，那齿……  
Elrond贪婪地掠夺着，直到整个人因为缺氧而发虚，还是不肯中止。  
还是Thranduil发现了异样，从这个吻中挣脱出来。  
Elrond大口喘息着，可还是一副意犹未尽的样子。  
“喂，你不懂换气吗？”Thranduil摇摇头，笑得无奈而宠溺。  
“Thran……”Elrond也跟着笑，有些不好意思。  
接着，Thranduil的笑容放大了，他勾起嘴角，更添几分魅惑。  
“别告诉我，你只懂这些。似乎好几年前，你就有‘那个’的概念了。”  
充满暗示意味的话语，说得Elrond瞪大了眼睛。  
Thranduil也没等他的回应，直接拉了他的手，就往卧室里退。

Elrond简直不敢相信眼前发生的一切。  
退到床边的时候，他终于反应过来，轻轻使力，将Thranduil推在床上，重掌了主导权。  
刚刚那一吻，吻得两人都早已情动。在Elrond采取下一个动作前，Thranduil声音低哑地最后确认了一遍：  
“你还有机会，想想清楚。全中土的好东西给你挑，你就选了样这么糟糕的——”  
Elrond直接用一个吻阻止了他的话。  
“Ethuil……我们说好的，再也不许说这样的话，”Elrond说得一脸严肃，“这是我毕生的渴求。我的春天……”  
说话间，Elrond开始解Thranduil的外袍，再到内衬，再到里衣……  
还没做完手上的动作，当Thranduil的锁骨露出的时候，Elrond就迫不及待地凑上去吮咬。  
“嗯……Elrond……”尚不是敏感的地方，但未经情事的Thranduil就这样轻易地被撩拨了起来。  
过了一会，Elrond才想起来，继续褪Thranduil的衣物。  
褪完Thranduil上半身最后一件衣服的时候，Elrond又偏了题，俯身流连于Thranduil前胸的两粒朱果。  
无论是Elrond青涩的啃咬还是下意识的吮吸，这下是真的要了Thranduil的命了。  
疼痛与快感混杂着，直冲头皮，Thranduil更大声地呻吟出声，一只手无意识地插进Elrond的头发，既像是推拒，又像是鼓励。  
稍稍习惯了这感觉，Thranduil稍稍找回一点自我的时候，意识到像Elrond这样来，估计到明天还不能切入正题。  
明明，这燃起的欲火已经快要把他们焚烧了啊。  
Thranduil咬咬牙，攒起一丝力气，把Elrond朝旁一推，自己顺势翻身，呈骑跨在Elrond身上的姿势。  
两人火热的欲望刚好隔着尚且穿在身上的裤子，紧密地贴合起来。  
这样的快感让两人同时叹喟了一声，Thranduil开始着手解决两人还剩下的衣物。  
说实在的，眼前的情景实在有些好笑。除了Thranduil裸露了上半身以外，两人的其他衣物还周周正正地穿在身上，像Elrond这样，可以随时若无其事地走出去，出席任何正式场合。  
当然很快就不行了。  
除了Thranduil开始动手解Elrond的衣扣，他们被禁锢的性器也开始渗出前液，将裤子濡湿。  
得不到纾解的欲望让两人的呼吸愈发沉重，Elrond如有所悟，停下了Thranduil的动作，问他：“Ethuil，你是想让我快一点吗？”  
“哼。”Thranduil哼了一声以示他懒得回答这样愚蠢的问题。没想到Elrond自动接收到了他的意思，学着Thranduil刚刚的动作，重新夺回了上位。  
Thranduil不得不承认，Elrond的反应是快。这一下，在他回过神过来之前，两个人就已经赤诚相见了。  
Elrond俯身，像朝圣一般，将吻烙遍Thranduil的胴体。  
“Elrond……”Thranduil一声低唤，止住了他。他看得分明，Elrond显然是在隐忍着自己的欲望，无论是他胯下怒张的器物，还是额头的一层薄汗，都说明了这一点。  
“你想做，就进来。”  
短短的几个字，是可以把人的理智剥夺殆尽的陷阱。  
但Elrond仍有顾虑，他打开Thranduil的双腿，试探着，朝那个幽闭的入口进了一指。  
那入口紧致而干燥，从来无人问津过的隐秘所在，无言地邀请着他的采撷。  
可是，Thranduil负痛的抽气没有逃过他的眼睛。  
Elrond犹犹疑疑地将手指退了出来，有点懊恼，更有些害怕。  
哪怕如此渴求，如果会伤到Thranduil，他宁可放弃。  
“要不我们还是不要……”Elrond说话的时候，已经开始盘算种种解决欲望的方式。  
“继续。”Thranduil气息不稳地命令着。  
“可是……”  
“床头柜第二层。药膏。润滑。”Thranduil简短地说了三个词。  
“Ethuil……不要勉强……”  
Thranduil像是恼了，挥手赶开身上的Elrond，探身去取药膏。  
Elrond有些被Thranduil吓到了，而Thranduil自顾自取了药膏，邪邪一笑，扑上去再次吻住了Elrond。  
“Elrond……进来……”Thranduil生疏地说着摧毁Elrond最后一点理智的话语，而同样生疏的Elrond，终究还是在Thranduil面前丢盔卸甲。  
Thranduil打开药膏，问了一句：“你来，还是我来？”  
这下，Thranduil没有等到Elrond的回答，而是直接等来了Elrond的行动。  
年轻的精灵直接伸手蘸了一大块药膏，Thranduil已经准备好接受那冰凉的感觉，可是那样的感觉并没有如期传来。  
Elrond将那团药膏在手心捂热了，几乎要液化的时候，才用右手的食指沾上好些，小心翼翼地往Thranduil的穴口里送。  
即使是在这种时候，Thranduil再次为Elrond的无微不至而感动。  
有了润滑以后，手指的进入变得顺利多了。Thranduil也尽量地吸气放松，Elrond很快又加进了两根手指。  
原本涩痛的异物感被渐渐升起的快感取代，Elrond将手指退出的时候，Thranduil竟开始感觉到空虚的麻痒。  
“弄得差不多了就进来。”Thranduil憋了半天，才终于说了这么句完整的话。  
“Ethuil，我不想伤到你。”  
这种关头的一句话，温柔得可以将心融化。  
可Thranduil并没有领这句话的情，再次咬牙用力，又一次交换了和Elrond的上下位。  
既然你想攫取，那就不要再畏首畏尾。  
时间不多了，不要再留下遗憾。  
拿去，都拿去。  
下一秒，Thranduil扶住Elrond挺立多时的阴茎，生生坐了下去。  
“Ethuil！”Elrond的一声惊呼，在被Thranduil的内壁完全包裹住的时候变了调。  
这样的快感，简直强烈得能让人死去。  
全身的感官，仿佛都集中到了那处极乐之地。不仅如此，当他看见Thranduil在他身上颤抖、生理性的泪水从他眼角溢出的时候，这一幕几乎要让他疯狂。  
但他又害怕，像Thranduil刚刚这样，怕是已经受伤了。  
痛，如同被劈裂一样的痛。  
这是Thranduil此时的真实感受。原本挺立的性器，也因剧烈的痛楚而萎软。  
已经再无力气掌控局势，Thranduil脱力地趴伏在Elrond的胸膛上，抖成一团。  
“我……要不要出来……”  
可笑，在这个时候，他还能问出这样违反本能的话。  
“不……动一动……动一动就好……”Thranduil忍着痛，哄骗着他。  
毕竟在这种时候，Elrond的神智也谈不上清醒，就信了Thranduil。  
再一次翻身，Elrond将Thranduil的双腿托在自己的臂弯里，让他更充分地为自己打开，然后尝试着前后律动起来。  
“嗯……Elrond……继续……”  
Thranduil违心地鼓励着Elrond。他知道自己一定是出血了，此时他感到的，除了一波又一波的疼痛之外，没有一丝一毫的享受。  
但这都是活该。  
你想要这副腐朽的身体，那就满足你。  
任你开拓、任你掠夺、任你使用……  
这根本就是杯水车薪的补偿。  
绝望感笼罩了Thranduil，隐藏在生理性的泪水中，从他的眼眶涌出，又被Elrond一点点地吻去。  
直到Elrond无意中顶弄到了他甬道深处的某一点。  
无名的快感袭来，直窜四肢百骸。Thranduil低叫一声，身体弹动起来。  
Elrond立即领会到了，重新顶上了那一点，换来Thranduil同样的反应。  
“是这里吗，Ethuil？是这里吗？”Elrond嘴上问着，动作不停，弄得Thranduil惊喘连连。  
Thranduil的性器也随之抬起了头，绝望地要求爱抚。  
Elrond的反应比他更快，左手歉疚地附上他的阴茎，“对不起，Ethuil。我忽略了。”  
在Elrond的套弄下，Thranduil已经陷于迷离，所有的快感，都被他不加掩饰地呻吟出声。  
既是赠你的欢愉，就再无半点保留的必要。  
最终，Elrond用力的一次顶动，Thranduil在他的手中爆发出来。  
高潮中的甬道猛地变得更加紧致，Elrond也知道自己快要缴械了，却在射出的前一秒从Thranduil的体内退了出来。  
精液喷洒在Thranduil的大腿根部，烫得他瑟缩了一下。他迷茫地去看Elrond，不大理解他为什么没有选择射在自己的身体里。  
而Elrond退出的时候，分明看到了甬道里带出的血丝，他有些恼火又有些庆幸，幸好他抵制住了诱惑。  
“你还是受伤了，为什么不告诉我？”Elrond没有忍住质问。  
他居然真的在意这个。  
“我并不知道，”Thranduil扯谎，“其实刚刚的感觉很好，一般来说，最后你应该用你的东西灌满我。”  
这样挑拨性的话语，其实Thranduil已经做好了准备，惹得Elrond再来一次，弥补这次他畏首畏尾没有尽兴的部分。  
“Ethuil……”Elrond突然红着眼眶扑到他胸前，用力搂紧了他，“其实你根本没有享受到对不对……都是为了满足我……”  
Thranduil心下叹气。他还是知道了。  
他伸手抚上Elrond的黑发，装作不在意地说：“别瞎想，只是经验问题，最后那几下还是挺舒服的。你愿意的话可以多练一练。”  
而Elrond拼命地摇着头。  
Thranduil无奈，从Elrond的怀抱里颤巍巍地支起身来，小心地下床，蹒跚地朝浴室走去。  
“你看，我还能走路，说明你不尽责，”Thranduil不着寸缕，笑得意味深长，“要不要跟我一起去洗一洗？”  
绝不，绝不能再伤害他。  
“Thran……我……我还是先走了……你……小心，啊不是，是保重……”Elrond和行将被Thranduil撩拨起的欲望做着斗争，披衣而起，逼着自己朝门口走。  
这一次，轮到Elrond落荒而逃了。


	2. 【ET】Eversleeping·永眠（十一）

自那晚之后，Elrond虽然心里愧疚，却颇有些食髓知味之感，理性上他知道自己应该餍足，可感性却贪婪地想要更多。  
他的理性终究还是占了上风的。Thranduil已经把那么珍贵的东西给了他，其实已经无憾了。  
这事情，Thranduil也再没有主动提过，只是有的时候Thranduil若有若无的一些暗示，几乎可以解读为某种邀请。  
可是Elrond却不愿再尝试。就算有了些冲动，也只是将Thranduil搂到怀里，一遍遍地吻他眉眼。

梦境的侵扰也帮助转移了他的注意力。  
他终于明白他之前梦见的黑暗是什么意思，并且由于诅咒之日的临近，那种黑暗变得越来越具体和真切。  
可是当他知道这意味着什么以后，反而不那么害怕了。  
他唯一放不下的，是Thranduil。  
他们说好的，无论发生什么，绝不允许Thranduil再做傻事。但等到他真的陷入沉睡，怕是没人能阻止Thranduil了。  
这样的担心一直持续到他成年的前一天，被他预知到的画面证实。  
那画面不期而至地浮现在他眼前，如此真实，又如此可怕。  
Thranduil翻开某本书，脸上竟显出倒错的疯狂；他轻诵着未知的咒文，大火将他的身体吞噬，最后一刻，他的表情极度痛苦，又似一种解脱——然后，火焰湮灭……  
一切都不复存在。  
强烈的恐惧让Elrond几乎无法呼吸。  
他看到了Thranduil的终结。  
不，不，还有机会，就像之前的那次……  
Elrond拼命回忆着，拔腿就跑。  
那个环境，没错，是王宫的藏书室……  
那本书，剥落的烫金字体，老旧的皮质封面，放在某个角落的书架的最下面一层……  
一定不能让他找到那本书，一定不能……  
Elrond凭着印象，在书库里疯狂地寻找。  
幸好，可能整个密林，都没有比他对藏书室更为熟悉的人。  
半个小时后，他找到了那本该死的书。  
这是一本古老的魔法书，Elrond忍不住翻开目录去看，里面到底写了些什么，会导致Thranduil选择那样做。  
光看目录的内容，就让他瞠目结舌——上面记载的，都是他从未见过，但仅从字面上看就极为邪恶的魔法。  
直到他的目光扫到最后一章：“恶咒的破除”。  
Elrond急急翻到那一页，发现章首的文字是：“事实上，从来不存在不可解的魔咒。然而，以本书论述的诸个魔咒为代表的、和恶灵签下契约而成立的魔咒，由于破除方式过于极端，除非施咒人以自己为献祭，不然其效力将持续到时间的尽头。”  
又是“以自己为献祭”，Elrond低咒了一声，看下面的内容。  
这一章对咒语进行了分类，介绍了为破除不同的咒语，施咒人不同的自毁方式。Elrond一条条地看下来，简直心惊肉跳，根本不敢想象其中任意一样发生在Thranduil身上。  
然后Elrond看到了，那个相关的小节。  
那节的标题是“永魇之咒”——一种比永恒的沉睡更加恶毒的咒语，让目标陷入永远不止的梦魇之中，再也不能区分噩梦和现实，承受永远的折磨。  
而它的破解之法，就是施咒人用最为邪恶的业火自焚——  
Elrond浑身颤抖起来——  
将自己的肉体和灵魂同时毁去。  
灰飞烟灭，永远从世界上消失。

心脏狂跳得快要破出胸膛，Elrond只觉得天旋地转、手脚窜麻。  
Thranduil，难道你竟不惜选择这样的方式？  
你不是答应好的吗？怎么能等我睡了，就骗我……  
不过……  
Elrond念头一转，直直跪下，感谢着维拉的恩赐。  
他既然预见到了，那等于给了他一个阻止的机会。  
这本书必须毁掉。  
可是，还没等Elrond有所行动，身后传来的一个声音硬生生打断了他。  
“Elrond，原来你在这里啊。快去，陛下找你。这种时候还跑这做书虫，看书还看跪下了，我也是服了你。”  
是Galion。  
Elrond强令自己镇定，若无其事地转过头去。  
他能察觉出，Galion跟他讲话的神态不大自然。想必，Galion自始至终，就是知情人。  
Elrond真的是要极力隐藏，才能掩盖住自己挫败的情绪。如果Galion稍晚一点来，他就来得及把这本书毁掉了。  
他暗自估量了一下，直接对Galion坦陈这件事的可行性。但他很快把这个选项否决了。  
他并不信任Galion，自从Thranduil上次试图自戕之后。  
他断定Galion知道Thranduil的企图，可是最后也不知是真的无能为力，还是故意睁只眼闭只眼，或是他无条件地听命于Thranduil——总之，最后的结论就是，不能把这种事托付给他。  
这也只能算是Elrond对Galion先入为主的误解，可是从Elrond的角度，他必须这么思考。  
Elrond思忖了一下，尽量随意地说：“哦，我知道了。我马上去。”  
“什么马上不马上的？还拿架子了？快给我去。”Galion也不知道哪来的火，拿出了一副要把Elrond押去的架势。  
“好吧。那我先回一下卧室放书总可以吧？”  
Galion叹口气，“好吧，快走。”  
Elrond无奈，这下只能采取下策，先藏在他的卧室，然后他还有今晚的时间把这本书销毁。

Elrond蹲下来，装作拉开自己床头柜的抽屉，然后趁着Galion不注意，直接把书藏在了床下。  
“好了，现在跟我去见陛下吧。”  
Elrond不大明白，为什么Galion的话音里，除了不耐烦以外，更多地藏着某种愤怒，甚至痛心？

Galion没有把他带到书房，而是领着他走到了精灵王的卧室门前，只把门开了一条小缝，然后粗暴地把Elrond推了进去，用力摔上了门。  
Elrond实在想不通目前发生的一切，直到他看到床上的Thranduil。  
Thranduil侧躺在床上，用手臂撑起头颅，带着惑人笑意。  
更重要的是，他宽大的睡袍之下，什么也没有穿。  
“Thran……你这是……”Elrond只觉喉头干涩，他把这句无意义的话说出口的时候，心里已经隐隐明白Thranduil的用意了。  
“教你，怎么收你的成年礼物。”Thranduil姿势不变，这句话出口的时候，一切就昭然若揭了。  
“Thran……你……真的不用……”Elrond的心头在涌上喜悦的同时，也难过得发疼，这样矛盾的感受，简直要让他窒息。  
“Elrond，过来。”纯命令的语气，勾人心魄。  
于是Elrond鬼使神差地照做了。  
Thranduil在床上放平了身体，丝毫不加防备，“这是你的王赐予你的礼物。你没有拒绝的权利，只有享受的义务。”  
他竟然，可以说出这样的话。  
Elrond知道自己硬了。裤子薄薄的丝料也背叛了他。  
Thranduil坐起身，直接隔着布料吻上了他的性器。  
“Thran……不要……”  
这太过分了，Elrond给身体上的快感和眼前所见的景象刺激得双腿酸软，他也万万没想到Thranduil竟会为他做这样的事。  
“我说了，你没有‘不要’的资格。”Thranduil口齿不清地说着，直接上手去抽Elrond的腰带。  
Thranduil的动作太急，Elrond勃起的性器在脱离禁锢后，直接打在了他的脸上。  
Elrond几乎不敢看眼前这淫靡的一幕，可是仍然摆脱不了叫嚣着被满足的本能。  
Thranduil舌尖舔过Elrond的柱身，尝试着啜了一下他的铃口。陌生的巨大快感几乎把Elrond整个人淹没。  
“Thran……你……”Elrond已经说不出完整的字句。这不可以，Thranduil怎么可以为了他做到这个程度……  
“嗯？”Thranduil特意停了一拍，蓝眸眨动，显出一丝不合时宜的虚心，“其实这个我也没做过，如果有不好的地方你告诉我。”  
Elrond刚想抗议，Thranduil深吸口气，直接将他的分身纳入口中。  
由于太过冒进，Thranduil猛地被顶到了喉头，反胃感侵袭而来，可是他硬是握住Elrond的胯部稳住了自己，和自己身体的条件反射做着斗争，生生把自己逼出了生理性的泪水。  
不可以这样……  
理智的声音忽远忽近地呼唤着Elrond。但此时，Thranduil温软的口腔，既是他无法自拔的天堂，也是他万劫不复的地狱。  
Thranduil并不敢太动作，生怕自己的牙齿刮伤Elrond。当Elrond抑制不住本能，开始在他口中浅浅抽送的时候，他甚至产生了庆幸的念头。  
生理和心理的双重刺激让Elrond很快释放在了Thranduil口中，而到了这时，Elrond才大梦方醒地意识到自己刚刚做了什么。  
滚烫的精液灌满了Thranduil的口腔，Thranduil被呛得剧烈咳嗽，却还是勉力地将那腥咸的液体吞下。  
“Thran……你以为你在干嘛……”Elrond根本不敢相信刚才发生的一切，语气颤抖地阻止着Thranduil。  
而Thranduil完全没有给他喘息的余地，他向后跪坐了一点，让Elrond看到床单上刚刚被自己的前液濡湿的水迹。睡袍下摆被撩起，向Elrond展示着他已然高耸却没有得到释放的性器。  
Thranduil舔去唇边余下的白浊，低沉的声音再次向Elrond发出蛊惑，“El……碰碰我……难受……”  
他终于如愿绷断了Elrond的理智之弦。  
Elrond欺身而上，用手掌抚慰着Thranduil不断滴出液体的分身，俯下身就想用嘴如法炮制。  
“别……用手就好……”  
Elrond回敬Thranduil一个困惑而恼怒的眼神。  
Thranduil嗤笑一声，“我可不想你用牙废了我。”  
Elrond还在分神思考Thranduil这话的合理性的时候，Thranduil恶意地继续惹动他的欲火：  
“其实……你不用管这个……插进来，用后面让我高潮……”  
越来越过分了。  
Elrond的理智还在尽职尽责地试图控制他的行动，可是却敌不过此情此景之下越发强势的感性，和Thranduil蓄意的攻击。  
“进来。”重复这个词的时候，Thranduil的镇定度简直和平时发布任何一个命令一样。  
强烈的对比反差的刺激，终于一左一右地撕裂了Elrond最后的一点理性。  
Elrond用手指探入Thranduil身后的密穴，却发现它已变得宽松而湿润。  
“我自己弄过了，”Thranduil语气平淡得好像在跟人寒暄，“所以快进来。”  
Elrond顶进Thranduil身体的时候，几乎是带着悲愤的。  
Thranduil，为什么，你为了我要做到这个份上……  
为什么，为什么……  
Elrond把这不解这困惑这悲愤这暖意，那些语言已经无法涵盖的一切一切，都融合在了现在的行动里。源源不绝的凶狠的顶动，就好像一句句无法得到答案的诘问。  
当然，Elrond没有忘记那一点，他记忆中能让Thranduil彻底疯狂的那处突起。  
他准确触碰到它的第一下，Thranduil就死命攀住了他的脊背，尖叫着射了出来。  
绞紧的甬道是最好的兴奋剂，Elrond就着这时的姿势，顺手将Thranduil的双腿折向他的身体，更加剧烈地抽插起来。  
“啊……El……继续……啊……给我……”  
Thranduil不顾一切地叫着，意识似是浮在云端，跟着快感随波逐流。  
但他仍能感觉，内心有一个角落，正冷眼旁观着这一切。  
拿去，把我能给的一切都拿去。  
或许，我这么做，只是自私地想让自己的良心能安罢了。

当Elrond终于释放在Thranduil体内的时候，Thranduil也第二次达到了高潮。  
Elrond躺下紧紧抱着Thranduil，彼此的胸膛因为还未平复的呼吸，紧贴地起伏着。耳边似乎还能听见对方心跳的声音。  
“Elrond，你看，”Thranduil喘着气调笑着，“这一次不是好多了吗？叫你不多试试。”  
“Ethuil……Ethuil……”Elrond已经不知该说什么，那些本想表达的话，无论怎么说，都显得笨拙，更别提他每说一次，Thranduil都会立刻否决。他只得用力搂紧了怀中的人，一遍一遍地叫他的爱称。  
“所以说……再过一会，就是揭晓真相的一刻了？这个房间的范围内可是没什么带刺的东西，看看你之前说的到底靠不靠谱，”最终，还是Thranduil，做了先提起无情的现实的那个，“我们本来可以再多来几次。但是我要保持清醒，防止你碰上什么不该碰的东西。”  
Elrond只是默默地接受了Thranduil的说法。

“走，去洗澡。”休息了一会，Thranduil提出。  
Elrond放开了Thranduil，Thranduil只是半撑起身子，拽了拽他，“抱我去。这次我是真走不动了。而且，今天一整天，你不允许离开我的视线。”  
Elrond五味杂陈地照做了。

当Thranduil在池中清洗的时候，Elrond的欲望又不争气地抬起头来。Thranduil只是波澜不惊地笑笑，又用嘴帮他解决了一次。  
等到他们换上干爽的袍子走出浴室，已经过了午夜。  
“成年快乐，Elrond。”Thranduil优雅一笑，送出祝福。  
转折就出现在下一秒。  
他们所处的封闭空间内，隐约有绿色的幽光闪现。  
Thranduil顿觉异样，可是一切已经太迟。  
顷刻之间，他丧失了任何动作和言语的能力。  
然后，他看到了。  
一条荆棘鬼鬼祟祟地搭上了窗台，透过半掩的窗户，伸了进来。  
Elrond此时的行为，也早已不受自己控制。  
他无法抗拒地，朝窗边走去。  
当他的手指按上那带刺的枝条时，时间似乎静止了。  
拇指上有一个出血点，缓缓地渗出血珠。  
Thranduil突然觉得身上的禁锢被解除了。  
可是一切已经太晚。  
在那个瞬间，Elrond脑中同时闪过了三个念头：  
好遗憾，我居然一直忘了告诉他，我爱他；  
可是，不要用这种注定无果的爱情去束缚他，不也很好；  
Thranduil，千万，不要找到我藏在床底的那本书啊……  
再之后，他就堕入了黑暗。


	3. 【ET】Eversleeping·永眠（十三）

“Thran……”  
Thranduil刚退开两步，就听见Elrond的声音叫他的名字。  
濒死之际，真的会产生错觉么？  
“Thran？”  
又是一声，比刚刚更加真切。  
Thranduil下意识地去看，结果，他根本不敢相信自己眼前所见。  
Elrond半睁开眼睛，眨动着，似在找什么东西。  
“Elrond？！”  
Thranduil的大脑一开始还拒绝接受这条太过突然的信息，直到狂喜一点点地袭上心头。  
看到了Thranduil，Elrond的笑意越发明显，微微地抬起手，想让他过来。  
Thranduil马上上前，握住了他伸出的手。  
“Elrond……告诉我，我不是在做梦。”  
“不，你不是，”Elrond把他的手举到面前，吻了一下，“虽然我不明白这是怎么回事……但这是真的。”  
然后下一秒，Elrond一眼看到了Thranduil手上的书，猛地一把抢过来，扔到了房间那头。  
“你还是看到了？！”Elrond顿时充满惊惶，趁着Thranduil还在失神，直接一把抓住他的手臂，把他拖到床上，翻身压下，“你没有那么做吧？你不是什么幻觉或者幻影？”  
Thranduil心里一疼，伸手压下他的后脑，吻上了他。  
真实而温暖的触感安抚了Elrond，他恋恋不舍地结束了唇齿的纠缠，伸手抚上身下人的面庞，“所以，这到底是怎么回事？”  
享受着被Elrond的体温包覆的感觉，Thranduil就着这个姿势，把发生的事向Elrond一一道来。  
“……所以我想不明白，为什么第一次吻你就没有奏效，而这次——”  
Elrond忍不住嗤笑出声，“因为你傻。”  
“什么？”  
Elrond埋首于Thranduil的颈间，印下两个痒痒的吻，“魔法是很主观的东西，如果你自己都不相信，它又怎么可能服务于你？如果你自己都否认我们的爱，又怎么能指望‘真爱之吻’有效？”  
Thranduil撅嘴，略微不服，“这一套套的，你怎么知道？”  
“跟Galadriel夫人学的啊，还是你自己送我去的，”Elrond低笑，很快又严肃起来，“你应该早告诉我的……我就能告诉你我的心意……你也不会受这么久的苦……”  
Elrond疼惜地抱紧了Thranduil，“居然你差一点就选择了绝路……你真的打算，留我一个人受永世的煎熬吗？”  
“因为我已经撑不下去了……我只想换你好好活着，你还小，或许很快可以忘记我……”  
Elrond气得一口咬上了他的肩膀，Thranduil发出一声痛呼。  
Elrond扳过他的下巴，直直对上他浅蓝的眼瞳，一字一句地强调道：“不要，再说，任何，贬低自己的话。再也，不准，轻视，你对我的意义。这样不公平，Thranduil。从我能记事开始，你就是我的世界。你之前，又怎能否认我爱你？”  
“不是的……不是的……”Thranduil突然慌张起来，一边摇着头，一边，压抑许久的泪水，终于决了堤。  
眼见刚刚说的话起了反效果，Elrond狠狠责骂着自己。他坐起来，再将Thranduil拉进怀里，吻去他的泪水，手掌安抚地捋着他的背，“对不起，Ethuil，对不起。我懂，我都懂……事情都过去了。我爱你，我爱你……”  
一句句爱语，抚慰着Thranduil的委屈和后怕，可是他的泪还是抑不住地流。整整几十年的时间，戴着心上的枷锁，如履薄冰。终于在这一天，心头所有的阴翳被驱散，所有的伤痛和绝望，都在失而复得的喜悦中得到了治愈，让他放下所有的戒备和伪装，只想在爱人的臂弯中好好发泄一场。  
Elrond也很快理解了，不再试着让Thranduil止住哭，只是环着他的身体，嘴唇轻触他的耳尖，任他的泪水沾湿自己的肩头。  
Thranduil抽噎了一会，突然又莫名其妙地笑了，他的脸埋在Elrond的前胸，说话的声音听上去闷闷的，“都是因为傻啊……你说的一点没错，我是傻……”  
Elrond闻言，温柔地抬起Thranduil的下巴，他的精灵浓密的睫毛上还沾着泪珠，眼里的水汽尚在。他的一个吻又落在对方哭得红彤彤的鼻尖，爱怜地笑了笑，“不，其实你是太敏感，又太要强，才会把自己折磨成这样……”  
“不过我不会再给你机会了。你管了我七十年，以后我要管你七百年、七千年、七万年……”Elrond的声音渐渐模糊了，因为他已经将嘴唇凑到了Thranduil的喉结处，舔弄起来。  
目的已是明确，Elrond还是含含糊糊地发问：“我的礼物……现在还作数吗？”  
“啊……”被Elrond猛地激起了快感，Thranduil对他多此一举的问题又羞又恼，他心一横，索性迎合地将头扬得更高，方便Elrond的侵略，一手直接把Elrond按得更近，嘴上也坦诚得可怕，“永远……嗯……永远都是你的……”  
一句话，说得Elrond腿间的欲望越发耀武扬威起来。这一次，他没有犹豫，利落地挑开了Thranduil所有的扣子，把碍事的衣物剥离下来。  
身体升起的热度抵消了突然失去遮蔽的寒意，在Thranduil反应过来之前，Elrond已经吮上了他左边的乳粒，而用手揉捏抚慰着右边的那个。  
“嗯……”Thranduil稀里糊涂地发现Elrond好像变得主动起来，这反而让他平添了几分羞赧。  
“Ethuil？”听得他意味不明的呻吟，Elrond停了一拍，谨慎地问他，“疼吗？”  
Thranduil暗自好笑，有些习惯，终究是难改的。  
不过看Elrond一本正经的神色，如果Thranduil再不果断一点，Elrond迟早会生生憋死。  
Thranduil咬牙豁出去了，“别……El……不要停……要你，要你……”  
果然，这种话是最能刺激Elrond的。  
Thranduil只觉脸上红得怕是快熟了，在沉沦于Elrond带来的快感前，他恨恨地默数道：这已经是第三次了。  
不过，Thranduil马上就要对这次过分尽责的撩拨感到后悔了。  
Elrond抱歉地舔舐上刚刚他在Thranduil肩上留下的牙印，又在旁边吻了下去。  
不过这次他吻的方式与之前不同，还带了吮吸，在那一小块皮肤被吸上来的时候，下意识地再用牙齿挤压，于是在他的嘴唇移开的时候，那里烙上了一处红痕。  
在爱人身上留下自己的痕迹无疑给了Elrond极大的满足感，他的唇齿一路游移向下，Thranduil从肩头到腹部，很快留下了一路红色的斑点。  
当Elrond最终吻到Thranduil的小腹时，Thranduil已经硬得不行，急欲释放。  
Elrond从容一笑，还没等Thranduil抗议，张嘴吞进了他的性器。  
“啊！”从未被这样服侍过的Thranduil惊叫一声，双手紧紧地抓住了床单。  
Elrond小心翼翼地用上腭和舌头包裹起Thranduil的柱身，不让牙齿接触，缓缓地吞吐，双手则揉按起Thranduil的囊袋来。  
“呜……”快感、羞耻和不服堆叠起来，Thranduil一口咬上自己右手的手背，来遏制溢出口中的呻吟。  
明明双方都没有经验，他那天都没敢让Elrond这么做，这种无师自通的娴熟是哪里来的？  
“Ethuil。”  
Elrond突然松口，唤了他一声。  
温润的包覆突然撤离，Thranduil如同从天堂堕入地狱，他眯着眼，迷茫地看向Elrond。  
Elrond轻柔却强硬地扳开他的右手，“别咬伤自己。叫出来，我要听你为我叫出来。”  
Thranduil脸红更甚。如今心境不同了，反倒变得矜持起来。  
“你又来了……我早就跟你说过，对我，不要有任何顾虑，不要有任何保留。Thranduil，我要看着你为我而疯狂……”  
没有逼Thranduil给他一个答案，Elrond终究是不忍，低下头去继续完成他的工作。  
“啊！El……Elrond！”  
Thranduil叫着他的名字释放了。  
Thranduil从高潮中微微缓神，正看到Elrond喉头一动，咽下他的精液。  
“你……你是怎么学会的？”Thranduil还是没忍住，把这个问题问了出来。  
“跟你学的啊，”Elrond审视了自己一眼，似乎很莫名为什么自己的衣服还完好地在身上，然后略微不耐地解起来，“要点就那么几个，记得就行。”  
只一句话的时间，Elrond的衣服就已经都凌乱地堆在了地上，他高昂的勃起像是在告诉Thranduil，接下来才是正题。  
“Ethuil……你说，”Elrond忽然换了副商量的语气，听上去有些危险，“鉴于之前发生的那些事，我是不是要给你点惩罚？”  
“你想怎么样？”Thranduil大致会意，心下叹了声由他去，出口的问句都不带疑问的语气。  
Elrond也听懂，这是他允了，于是轻轻把他翻了个身，呈俯卧的姿势，牵起他的双腕，用衣带绑在了床头。  
Elrond引导他在床上跪起来，还不忘在他耳边叮嘱一句：“待会要是有不舒服，一定要告诉我。”  
Thranduil差点听得想笑。他却也是矛盾，在情事的过程中他的确会感到难堪，但在动作的衔接上，他就完全不能理解Elrond的瞻前顾后。  
而Elrond则正好相反，他在事前事后总会顾虑，可在事中的时候就是看不得Thranduil的隐忍。  
于是，在Elrond真正付诸行动后，两人的心态又逆转过来。  
Elrond原本只是在Thranduil的后背亲吻，但这一系列轻柔的吻到了Thranduil尾椎处就变了味。  
他直接分开了Thranduil的臀瓣，拇指在那个小小的穴口打着转。  
“诶，你——啊！”  
Thranduil懵懵地叫他，结果刚说了两个字，Elrond的舌尖直接刺进了他的小穴。  
“不要……那边不要……嗯……”  
温软湿滑的舌头挑逗着他最敏感私密的地方，异样的快感和羞耻感把他激得浑身战栗。  
判断了一下Thranduil此时的推拒不在“不舒服”之列，Elrond自顾自地继续着。  
“Elrond……你不用……”  
Thranduil的双手挣动着，嘴上还在阻止着Elrond。  
“Ethuil，我没记错的话，惩罚的内容，应该是我决定的，”Elrond不急不徐地说着，一边仔细地将手指伸进去，开拓已经沾满唾液的密穴。  
Thranduil沉浸在Elrond给的温柔里，浑身瘫软。Elrond名为惩罚，却是无微不至地带着他体会更多的快感。  
他的身体还带着前两次交合的记忆，而且在Elrond的温存下完全放松下来，Elrond很快就能把三根手指在他的甬道内自由进出。  
Elrond粗重的呼吸告诉Thranduil，他已经忍了很久了。  
Thranduil看到Elrond这样的时候，所有的矜持都抛到脑后去了，他转过头去，对Elrond呻吟道：“进来……我要你进来……好痒，好空……”  
“嘶……Thran……”这样的话再次被证明是百发百中的，Elrond忍无可忍地一捅到底。  
“啊……”毕竟是身体猛地被一个巨大的硬物破开，Thranduil没有屏住那声负痛的哀叫。  
“Ethuil……”Elrond明白自己是再次上了Thranduil的当，他从背后紧紧抱着他，一手到前面去安慰Thranduil的性器，“以后要是没准备好，不许再骗我。”  
“嗯……你自己……明明已经……呵，推推让让地干什么，”Thranduil顺了口气，尽量连贯地说着话，“我们以后，不还有很多机会去试？现在你既然进来了，就动一动……”  
Elrond此刻也只得认了Thranduil的话，背入式的体位让他进入得比以往都深，他稍加试探，就找到了Thranduil的腺体，轻轻顶动研磨，不出意外地听到了Thranduil溢出口的美妙呻吟。  
Elrond抽插了一会，还是解开了Thranduil腕上的束缚，保持着两人身体的契合，生生把Thranduil翻了个身。  
“啊啊啊……”Elrond的性器擦过甬道内壁的感觉让Thranduil大叫出声。  
Elrond将他的膝弯托在手臂上，倾身吻了吻他，“我还是想要看着你。”  
“嗯……”Thranduil主动伸手攀住Elrond的脖颈，Elrond开始了最后的冲刺。  
“呜……Elrond……我……”这一次，是Thranduil先达到了顶点。这高潮如此强烈，让他一时间完全迷失，忘了自己是谁，忘了自己身在何处，白茫茫的虚空感，平白带来了某种无助之感。  
仿佛感知到Thranduil的情绪，Elrond立即紧抱了Thranduil，在他耳边反复说着“我在这，Ethuil，我在……”，然后在内壁的剧烈收缩下，用自己热烫的精华灌满了Thranduil。  
稍稍平复后，Thranduil抱住了Elrond枕在他肩上的脑袋，认真地对Elrond说出他还未出口的表白，“Elrond，我爱你。”  
Elrond支起身体，笑容在他脸上放大。  
不过等他开口说话的时候，实在有那么些破坏气氛的意思。  
“Ethuil……你这样……我好想再要你一次……”  
“好。”Thranduil连耳尖都红了，可嘴上却答得干脆。  
“好？”  
“好。”  
……

 

所以说，这大致就是有些人对童话式的结局有意见的地方了——  
最后总是说：他们从此幸福快乐地生活在了一起。  
不过还好，这个故事的结尾，还能再加上一句，以免太落俗套：  
直到永远。

 

END？

\----------这是正常结尾过度到崩坏彩蛋的分割线------------

三百年以后，诺多至高王参加完了两场婚礼，终于实现了他卸甲归田、衣锦还乡的愿望。  
这第一场婚礼，自然是Thranduil和Elrond的。  
而这第二场，则是洛立安的Celebrian公主的。  
至于她的结婚对象？  
这就要说到一百多年以前，一个乱入黄金森林的吟游诗人，高歌赞颂着次生子生若夏花的绚烂生命，哀叹着精灵冗长而乏味的永生，把整个洛立安搅得上窜下跳。  
洛立安领主Celeborn这下是信了他妻子水镜的邪。  
他之前认定Elrond会成为他女婿的原因，是因为他的的确确从水镜中看到了他的脸。  
也是这个吟游诗人的脸。  
所以说，“失散多年的兄弟”这回事，是真的会发生的。  
这个叫Elros的家伙，分明有着精灵的外貌，却在人类的家庭长大，最喜欢讲什么骑士精神，风花雪月的段子也很会说一些。  
不幸的是，他打动了Celebrian的芳心。  
Galadriel笑得一脸波澜不惊，空留Celeborn看着这个女婿浑身不爽。

Gil-galad西渡后，林顿王国一分为二，由Elrond和Elros兄弟分别继承。  
北部的河谷之地归了Elrond，称瑞文戴尔，在巨绿森林以西。而由于Elrond和Thranduil的关系，两个王国合二为一，称瑞文戴尔-绿林王国。  
Elrond在瑞文戴尔建起了风景优美的建筑，两王从此过上了按季迁徙的生活。  
形式上分立的两个行政区域也没什么彼此可言，反正两王早就睡到一张床上去了。  
由于南边有Galadriel的南雅罩着，Gil-galad的风之戒就传给了Elrond，瑞文戴尔-绿林从此风调雨顺、五谷丰登、六畜兴旺。

南部的领地则由Elros携Celebrian统治。原本说好的是这片土地并入罗斯洛立安，黄金森林分为西洛立安和东洛立安，而某天Elros一时兴起，宣布要改国号为努曼诺尔，不为别的，就觉得这名字拉风。  
这气得银树领主火冒三丈，差点没去找Elros拼命。  
就在他气势汹汹准备去兴师问罪的时候，某位灰袍巫师拜访东洛立安，于是他顿时没了闹腾的心情。

 

Gil-galad登船的时候，留了最后一句话。  
他说，眼下次生子越来越能蹦跶了，至多三五千年，你们也得从中土撤。  
事实证明，他说得没错。  
四千年以后，Thranduil和Elrond，满载着在中土积攒下的各种珍贵典籍和奇珍异宝，带着治下活蹦乱跳、载歌载舞的精们，浩浩荡荡地驶向维林诺。  
而他们的幸福生活，依然在彼岸的蒙福之地继续着。


	4. 番外一（2）

清晨的第一缕阳光透过镂空的窗，洒进了偌大的卧室。  
床榻之上，躺卧着一对紧紧交缠的人影。  
Thranduil的上半身被Elrond圈在怀里，一条腿还搭在Elrond的腰际。薄被从他的肩头滑下，裸露在外的皮肤上布满了绯红的吻痕。  
Elrond迷迷糊糊地醒来，花了好几秒才想起昨夜疯狂的纵欲，以及再之前引起这一切的一系列事情，心头被满足、疼惜、后悔、郁闷这几种矛盾的情绪填满，他无声地叹喟，又把怀里的身体抱得紧了些，一个吻烙在了对方的鬓边。  
Elrond的动作不大，但Thranduil仍然可以感知。意识缓缓回归，Thranduil不情不愿地扭了一下身子，眼睛半睁，毫不意外地看到了Elrond放大的脸。  
等到再清醒一些的时候，浑身的酸软就开始袭上神经，他试图收回硌在Elrond腰上已经麻木的腿，却顿时发现……  
红着脸在Elrond胸前轻推了一把，Thranduil色厉内荏地低吼道：“拔出去！”  
Elrond原本介于后知后觉和有意放任之间，看Thranduil羞恼，再反思一下自己的行为，也就乖乖照做，没有胡闹。  
Thranduil费力地挪到床边，逞强地用两条不听使唤的腿撑着自己站起来，感到后穴传来一阵湿粘感，似乎还有东西从里面流出，脸顿时像火烧一般，气哼哼地瞪了一眼Elrond。  
堂堂巨绿森林的精灵王，昨夜竟然被这只乳臭未干的百来岁的精摁在床上不住地索取，几乎没有漏过任何一个可以想象的姿势。最后，他似乎还口齿不清地求着饶，几十年来第一次被生生地做晕过去……  
威慑地哼了一声，以示不让Elrond近身，Thranduil咬着牙，一瘸一拐地向浴室挪去，摔门的那一下倒是气势十足。  
Thranduil没想到的是，他这一番表现，只让Elrond沮丧了十秒钟不到。后者从床上坐起，除了小小地担心了一下他会不会摔倒，嘴角竟牵出一丝志得意满的坏笑——  
他早就熟悉了Thranduil的脾性，刚刚那才不叫生气，充其量就是别扭而已。  
他本可以呆坐在床上装作思过，但还是怕Thranduil现在连路都走不大动，万一磕着碰着。  
事实证明，他的想法是有道理的。他刚走到浴室门口，正碰上Thranduil拧开门，腿一软，绊倒在他怀里。  
“小心。”Elrond轻柔地嘱咐，二话不说，把人打横抱起，放回了床上。  
Thranduil松垮地披着浴袍，金色的长发上沾着水珠，双颊发烫，毫无杀伤力地瞪着Elrond。Elrond不住地欣赏起来，俯身点下几个不带情欲的吻，手指插进Thranduil的湿发，一丝丝地捋顺，嘴上念诵起简单的咒语，他手指所触之处的水分便开始蒸发。  
Thranduil仍旧双颊赤红，默许着Elrond的行为，直到Elrond意图说话的时候，立即打断：“你也快给我去洗洗，胡搞了一夜也不嫌脏。”  
Elrond也没多想，只是对Thranduil说了句“你再休息会吧”，就立刻起身照做。

Elrond再从浴室出来的时候，看Thranduil侧卧在床上一动不动，还以为是睡着了。  
但Thranduil马上睁开眼睛，似笑非笑地说了一句话：“我是没想明白，你的危机感哪来的？”  
Elrond立刻反应过来Thranduil指的是什么，却一时被Thranduil问住了。  
稍微反应了一下，才意识到Thranduil这个问题的前提并不准确。他走到床边，把Thranduil搂过来，“其实，昨晚真正的原因是你先招的我……那么美……我早就想找个理由……”  
Thranduil脸上刚退去的红晕又立刻染了上来，不过思维依然机敏：“你没有正面回答我。我没有问你昨天晚上是为什么，我问的就是你在紧张什么——你敢说你不紧张？”  
Elrond没能成功回避问题，只得一边用手梳理着Thranduil的头发，一边强行理顺思绪，“我说不清……你那么优秀，那么耀眼，我从很小的时候就知道，你是那个唯一，而我只是爱慕你的人之一……而且其他人都好说，偏偏他——”  
“跟你长得一样是么？”  
Elrond挫败地点点头。  
Thranduil不以为然地哼一声，“你还嫩着，以我这个老人家看来，你们从头到脚都不一样，而且……”Thranduil支吾了一下，脸红更甚，“你以为你是个省油的灯吗？说得好像没人对你有非分之想一样。无论如何，你也才是我的那个唯一。”  
Elrond惊喜得差点没把Thranduil吻到窒息——这可是情话，赤裸裸的大情话，几十年难从Thranduil嘴里蹦出一句的那种！  
“好了好了，”Thranduil今早脸红得几乎就没消下去过，好不容易端起架子对Elrond发号施令，“帮我去把衣服拿来。”  
Elrond听话地走到对面，打开衣帽间的大门，刚打算取下挂在最外面的、Thranduil最喜欢的那件银袍，却听到Thranduil说：“帮我拿蓝色那件。”  
Elrond对这个描述感到有些无力——Thranduil每个色系的袍子少说也有几十件，所以是哪件蓝色的？  
“最里面那件，颜色最深的。”Thranduil懒洋洋的声音适时传来，解决了他的疑惑。  
好不容易穿过Thranduil琳琅满目的一排排衣架再穿回来，Elrond打量了一眼手里这件衣服——跟Thranduil惯常的穿衣风格相比，这件实在有些朴素得过分。他想起Thranduil曾经说过，这种衣服就是为了半夜出去散个步不被人看见，或者趁夜行军穿的。  
“Thran？”Elrond出来，发现Thranduil已经不在床上。  
“既然你不放心——”Thranduil的声音冷不防从旁边传来，Thranduil伸出手，像是要从Elrond手中接过衣服，却在他松手的时候任由衣服滑落在地，向前贴上他的手掌，与他十指相扣，“那我就尽量低调……”说着竟直接吻上他的嘴唇。  
这是梦……这万一是梦……不，这绝对是梦……  
所以Elrond在伸舌撬开Thranduil的牙关之前，用后槽牙先狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头——  
疼……于是这是真的。  
Elrond欣喜若狂地揽住Thranduil的腰，把对方按在墙上，可能是昨晚以来的第无数次——用力地吻得难解难分。  
所以天降情敌是一种福利？也未可知。

 

Elrond的好心情以再次见到Elros为终止。  
不得不说，换了一套周周正正的精灵装束的Elros，和Elrond愈发难以区别，就Elrond在走廊上迎面遇到他，都差点错觉自己在照镜子。  
看到Thranduil的一刻，Elros整个脸都亮了。  
“吾王。”微微欠身，以手抚心，一个非常标准的精灵礼。  
学得的确很快。  
Thranduil也早有应对，毕竟Elrond的学习能力他是见识过的。  
“巨绿森林的来客，感谢你的礼节。然而我并非你的君王，你也并非我的臣民。不必拘束。”  
Thranduil一本正经的一句话，宽和有礼的同时亦拒人千里。Elrond要不是刻意绷着脸，肯定会胜利地微笑起来。  
“若我自愿成为您的子民，又该当如何？”  
“君与民间，既是家国血缘的纽带，也是权利义务的契约，并不是你一句话的意愿，就可以改变什么的。”Thranduil的客气程度已经堪称反常了，然而不变的是举手投足间不容置疑的威严。  
Elros并不泄气，仍然一脸自信，沉着以对：“吾王，我已飘零百年，终于找到同族血亲。这片土地，又何以不能称作我的家园；统治这片土地的伟大领主，又何以不是我誓愿永久效忠的君王？”  
Elros说到这里，Elrond无奈地赞叹了一下人类在通用语修辞学方面的造诣，本能地觉得这事麻烦。  
Thranduil一时也有些发愣——他说得好有道理无法反驳怎么办？  
和Elrond交换了一个眼神，默契地达成了共识。Thranduil向Elrond点点头，示意他来开口。  
“至亲的兄弟，巨绿森林接纳你。今晚正是星光与满月之夜，星辰下的仪式与欢歌将会见证你与我们融为一家。”  
这至少有一个好处，有个上对下的关系在，支开他就变得方便了。  
“你既有意融入精灵的国度，重中之重就是掌握精灵语。我想你已经认识Calen？她会给你推荐一名好老师的。”  
Elros张了张嘴，Elrond立刻猜测他是想提出让Thranduil教他这类要求，不过转念一想显然有僭越之嫌，于是作罢，改口道：“谢谢您，我会去找她的。”  
Thranduil简单地点头，继续迈开酸痛的腿，别扭地走了两步。  
没想到Elros立刻发现端倪，回过身关切道：“您是否有身体不适？”  
他眼睛还真尖。Thranduil有点无奈地冷冷回了声：“没有。”  
“可是——”Elros坚信Thranduil没有说真话，路都走不直了还说没事？  
“我会照顾他的。”Elrond一脸平静地插了话，却比之前的任何一句都带着威压。他在表示拒绝明确回答Thranduil是否有事的同时，也是对自己和Thranduil关系的强调，还带着对Elros隐晦的提醒。  
“有Elrond就够了。我还有公务待办。”Thranduil配合地应着，让Elrond扶着走。  
Elrond在背对Elros的时候，终于得意而甜蜜地笑了起来。

“信我让Galion送走了。不过求证的意义实在不大，”Thranduil靠坐在扶手椅上，面前摊着公文，Elrond一边帮他揉肩膀一边和他一起阅读着，“我昨天已经说了，绝对就是你的孪生兄弟无误了。语言天赋跟你一样得天独厚，把通用语都能说得那么花俏。”  
“唉……我昨晚也说过，得知还有血亲存世，我本来应该雀跃。可是这种感觉很奇怪——他长得跟我太像，而且他竟对你……简直是毫无根据，可是如果他真的是我的兄弟，他也没有编造他的梦境的话，那个所谓金发精灵的梦就是未来……那到底意味着什么？”Elrond把他的思虑和困惑详细地说了出来。  
“就像你说的，中土还有其他的金发精灵和其他森林。而且他只是梦见一个背影，有说过那是他的爱人、亲人，还是仇人吗？我今天那么轻易地接纳他，还多此一举地给Gil-galad去封信——你应该想到了。就是缓兵之计。到时候Gil-galad知道这里还有只诺多，直接让他带回去管教不就得了？我这里荒郊野地的风水不适合高贵的智慧精灵——我养大的那只除外。”Thranduil说着说着，竟然失了正经，挑逗地用一根手指去挑Elrond的下巴。  
趁Elrond愣在那里，Thranduil继续说下去：“我想这个意图你是明白的。但我没想到的是你之前说的‘今晚’，在星光晚宴上——你对他的死缠烂打这么排斥，为什么又允诺给他这么盛大的仪式？”  
“咳咳，因为那个时候所有的人都忙着唱歌跳舞喝酒吃肉——”Elrond说到一半拖了长音，挑起眉毛，意味深长。  
“所以他基本会被无视，”Thranduil忍俊不禁，“Elrond，你的确挺坏。”

 

Elrond的确是“坏”到了点子上。  
纯净的星光洒下，天穹之上明月高悬，清风拂过林间，树叶簌簌作响，精灵们点起篝火、奏起音乐，空气中蓄积着狂欢的氛围。  
就在这样的环境中，Elros拾级而上，走到王座前，像一位人类骑士那样单膝跪地，向Thranduil宣誓效忠。  
不过下面一干玩性甚重的西尔凡们都急着进入正题，甚至已经有精灵不动声色地开始烤肉。  
Elrond猜对了，这原本应该宏大庄重的一幕放到这种时候，反而变成满满的不严肃。先前还有个五六岁的小姑娘乐呵呵地想要往上爬，Elrond直接一把把她抱到膝上，还开开心心地给她削了个苹果。

不过毕竟是双生子，Elrond早该料到，Elros也是个狠角色。  
逗完小女孩，心满意足地把她交还给父母，Elrond正想去找Thranduil，就听人群中一阵夹杂着惊叹和幸灾乐祸的欢呼。  
Elros正弯腰伸手，向Thranduil做出邀舞的动作！  
和他当年做的一模一样。  
让他痛心疾首的是人群的反应竟也和当年一模一样——欢呼、口哨，什么都来了，大家满脸期待地呐喊着“dance、dance！”  
Elrond突然有个问题，转身就问旁边一只喊得起劲的精：“你们现在分得清他是谁、我是谁么？”  
那个正处于亢奋状态的小伙子上上下下把他打量了一遍，给了他一个让人吐血的答案：“其实……我也不知道你是Lord Elrond还是他兄弟。但是谁管那个啊？有人请陛下跳舞就是好样的，我们就是要看！”  
这帮森林精灵的民族性里，最大的问题就是太没轻没重、没大没小。  
Elrond懂得Thranduil，是绝对不会拂了这么多臣民的心意的。  
果然，Thranduil撇撇嘴，把自己的手放进Elros手里，站了起来。  
Elrond心里那个怨，完全忘了他当年也是利用了这一点得逞的。

Elros牵着Thranduil走下来的时候，向Elrond挑衅地抬了抬眉毛，而Thranduil半是无奈半是安抚地朝他眨眨眼。  
Elrond叹了口气，从他们身边经过，走回他自己的位子坐下，赌气般地拿过Thranduil用的酒杯喝了一口。  
有只手拿着酒瓶重新帮他满上，他反应过来时一抬头，并不意外地看见了Calen坏笑着的脸。  
“真是似曾相识，你不觉得吗？”Calen果然出言调侃他。  
“我当时只有二十……二十……”Elrond不爽地强调道。  
“事实上，一百二十岁明明也还是小精灵。”Calen自行点点头强调她的结论。  
Elrond郁结地又闷了一口酒，看下面翩翩起舞的两人。  
Thranduil今天墨蓝色的外袍几乎和夜色融为一体，可是就算这样，仍然难掩他的风华——如果不是反过来把他衬得更为耀眼的话。  
Elrond不由得胡思乱想，如果当年是他和Elros交换了境遇，是否现在拥有着Thranduil的就是Elros，而他只得成为一个迷恋Thranduil的后来者，用这种方法来求得交集么？  
慢着慢着……这种假设的事情想它干嘛？而且他刚刚已经顺便为Elros的行为定性了，就是可怜兮兮的求关注，那他又有什么好不开心的？  
虽然如此，理智还是不足以压制心里的不适，尤其是他眼睁睁看着Elros借着一个动作把Thranduil搂进臂弯的时候。  
而且原本有些拘谨的Thranduil，竟然慢慢地开始和Elros有问有答地谈起话来。  
一杯酒见底，Elrond自己拿过瓶子满上，发泄地猛灌一口。

Elrond喝着喝着，渐渐顾忌起万一醉酒失态怎么办，正在这时，在他看来万分漫长的那支舞蹈终于结束，Thranduil转身走回上首的座位。  
借着一点酒劲，在Thranduil踏上最后一级台阶时，Elrond上前握住Thranduil的手，在他脸颊上吻了一下。  
Thranduil愣了愣，目光忽然变得有些锐利。  
Elrond突然有些后悔，Thranduil在大庭广众之下从来不愿太过亲昵。  
没成想，Thranduil淡笑着说了句：“真没魄力，这样就好了吗？”然后，直接对着嘴唇吻了上去。  
人群中果然又是一阵骚动。  
Elrond心头一阵激动的暖意，轻轻放手让Thranduil走回座位的同时，还了Elros一记挑衅的挑眉。

“El，”过了一会，Thranduil端着酒若有所思地开口，“我觉得你应该和那家伙谈一谈。他到底什么来历、什么心态。对着我他就只会说好话。”  
Elrond当然知道Thranduil指的是谁，想想也有道理，毕竟还是自己的同胞兄弟，于是应了一句，站起身来。  
Elros身边现在围着十来个哈哈大笑的精灵，似乎正给他们讲一些逗趣的段子，他看见Elrond过来，做出一个永远不会在Elrond脸上出现的玩世不恭的笑，举起酒杯痞痞地客套了一句“敬祝安康。”  
根本没在意Elrond的反应，Elros自顾自问旁边的一位银发姑娘：“这句话在精灵语中怎么说来着？Mae gover…govannen？”  
“噗……”那姑娘掩口而笑，“这是幸会的意思。‘安康’什么的太人类化了，翻译过来挺生硬的。”  
“好吧……”Elros扁扁嘴，又兴致满满地岔开了话题，“刚刚那句特别浪漫的话怎么说的？Guren bêd enni？意思是——”  
“My heart tells me. 我没懂这句话有什么好浪漫的。”Elrond有些不爽地插话道。  
“加上‘Le melon’（I love you）呢？”Elros反问。  
银发姑娘赞许地拍拍手，“不错，这句发得很准。说起来，我家这位当年说了这么一句，我就一下子心软了。”说完，她用手戳了戳身边褐发精灵的脸颊，后者腼腆地笑了笑。  
Elrond认得这姑娘，是一名元老的女儿，百余年前的那次晚宴上，她在一片欢呼和起哄中被邀请跳舞，才和现在的伴侣在一起的。那一幕也给了他启发，于是勇敢地走到Thranduil面前，如法炮制。  
“Ithil……”Elrond头大地叫了她一声，“你知道他一个劲地学这些是为了干什么吗？”  
“当然知道，是为了向陛下表白啊。”Ithil答得理直气壮。  
“你……你明明……”Elrond气结，“你知道我和Thran的关系的啊！”  
“那又怎么样？有更多的人愿意对陛下好，不是更好吗？”Ithil居然更加振振有词，噎得Elrond无言以对。好在她还有些眼力见，知道Elrond想找Elros单独谈话，一边提着裙子站起来，一边示意其他人一起离开。  
只剩下兄弟两人，Elrond原本想选择和缓一点的开场白，没想到一开口还是没忍住，“Elros，我奉劝你不要做无谓的努力。”  
“什么叫‘无谓的努力’？我打听清楚了，你们还没有结婚吧？”Elros不甘示弱，“我想要的只是一场公平竞争，为我毕生所爱，赌上我全部的荣誉。”  
“那又如何？你没有机会。你很明白，现在的情况，根本不存在‘公平’，甚至根本不存在所谓的‘竞争’，”逞了把口舌之利，Elrond才想起来正事，“话说回来……你为什么确信Thran就是你的‘毕生所爱’？”  
“我说了，那个梦，连续几晚，他在我的梦里出现。”  
“你唯一能准确描述的只有那精灵的发色和身型，为什么就确定是Thran？”  
“我第一眼看到他的时候，我就知道。”  
Elrond正为这毫无逻辑的话扶额，Elros无比确信地继续解释：“我今天问过了，这个王国里，绝大多数是西尔凡精灵，多为褐发、有些红发；贵族元老级别的基本是辛达，纯血辛达是银发；还有你我是黑发的诺多。整片森林里唯一的金发……就是有梵雅血统的Thranduil。”  
“但是这并不是唯一有精灵居住的森林。”Elrond一针见血。  
“我根据梦境的启示，走进的第一片森林就是这里，所以这一定是我命中注定要来的地方，Thranduil就是我命中注定的爱人。”Elros推理得无比自信。  
“呵呵，”Elrond干笑两声，“告诉你一个不幸的消息，我梦到过我和Thran的婚礼。”

 

入夜已深，Elrond躺在床上，抱着Thranduil，在睡前原原本本地复述了他和Elros的对话。  
“哈哈哈……你真是坏得要命！”Thranduil被Elrond当时犀利的言辞逗得直笑，顺了口气后，又装做随意地问道，“你说梦见婚礼的事，是真的吗？”  
“骗他的。”Elrond老实承认。  
Thranduil闻言起了些玩心，故意激他：“那说不定……他梦的是对的，你没有梦到婚礼的事情是因为在不久的将来我把你甩了？”  
Elrond沉默许久，Thranduil在昏暗的光线中捕捉到他明显消沉的表情，知道自己玩笑开过了。  
“这么小气？”Thranduil主动往Elrond怀里蹭了蹭，“还变笨了？你自己想想看，在经历了那么多事以后？那么强大的黑魔法都败给了所谓的‘真爱之吻’，我倒是不想认你是我的‘真爱’，可能吗？”  
Thranduil一句句的反话让Elrond的心情重新明朗起来。笑着承认是自己犯傻，Elrond搂紧了怀中人，吻吻他闭合的眼睑，安然入眠。


End file.
